The Lorax (film)/Credits
Full credits for The Lorax. Logos Opening Universal Pictures presents a Chris Meledandri production The Lorax Danny DeVito Ed Helms Zac Efron Taylor Swift Rob Riggle Jenny Slate Betty White Music by John Powell Original Songs by John Powell and Cinco Paul Edited by Claire Dodgson Steven Liu Ken Schretzmann Executive Producers Ken Daurio Audrey Geisel Cinco Paul Based on the Book by Dr. Seuss Screenplay by Cinco Paul and Ken Daurio Produced by Chris Meledandri, p.g.a. Janet Healy, p.g.a. Directed by Chris Renaud Closing The End Co-Directed by Kyle Balda Computer Graphics Supervisor Bruno Chauffard Associate Producer Robert Taylor Production Managers TBA Animation Director Lionel Gallat Animation Supervisor Laurent De La Chapelle Supervising Animators TBA Supervising Crowd Animator Elisabeth Patte Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Crawl Art Character Animation and Computer Graphics Provided by Illumination Mac Guff and Animation Studio Mac Guff Ligne Cast Additional Voices Storyboard Artists TBA Layout Artists TBA Character Animators TBA Crowd Animators TBA Animation Fixers TBA Character Modeling TBA Effects Artists TBA Lighting Artists TBA Compositing Artists TBA Technical Directors TBA The rest is coming soon, so please stay tuned. Post Production Supervisor Jeannine Berger Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California TBA Special Thanks to Herb Cheyette "Thneedville" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul "Mission Impossible Theme" Written by Lalo Schifrin "The Hustle" Written by Van McCoy Performed by Van McCoy and The Soul City Symphony Courtesy of Amherst Records, Inc. and Courtesy of Mercury Records Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Everybody Needs a Thneed" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by The 88 and Ed Helms "How Bad Can I Be" Written by John Powell, Cinco Paul, and Kool Kojak Performed by Ed Helms "O'Hare Air Jingle" Written and Performed by Chad Fischer "Let It Grow" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul "These Trees" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by Ed Helms "Let It Grow (Celebrate the World)" Written by Christopher "Tricky" Stewart, Ester Dean, Cinco Paul, John Powell, and Aaron Pearce Produced by Christopher "Tricky" Stewart Performed by Ester Dean Courtesy of Zone 4/Interscope Records "Happy Birthday to You" Written by Mildred J. Hill and Patty Smith Hall "This Is the Place (Tricky Version)" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by Ed Helms "You Need a Thneed" Written by John Powell and Cinco Paul Performed by Keith Slettedahl and The 88 featuring Antonio Sol, Fletcher Sheridan, and Taylor Graves SOUNDTRACK ON INTERSCOPE RECORDS THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BENEFITED FROM THE TAX CREDIT FOR THE PRODUCTION OF FOREIGN MOTION PICTURES IN FRANCE. THIS MOTION PICTURE USED SUSTAINABILITY STRATEGIES TO REDUCE ITS CARBON EMISSIONS AND ENVIRONMENTAL IMPACT. IN ASSOCIATION WITH DENTSU, INC. COPYRIGHT © 2012 UNIVERSAL STUDIOS All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Centennial Logo © 2012 Universal Studios is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. THIS MOTION PICTURE IS PROTECTED UNDER THE LAWS OF THE UNITED STATES AND OTHER COUNTRIES. UNAUTHORIZED DUPLICATION, DISTRIBUTION OR EXHIBITION MAY RESULT IN CIVIL LIABILITY AND CRIMINAL PROSECUTION. THE CHARACTERS AND EVENTS DEPICTED IN THIS PHOTOPLAY ARE FICTITIOUS. ANY SIMILARITY TO ACTUAL PERSONS, LIVING OR DEAD, IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. Category:Credits